Day of Understanding
by SlackerDee
Summary: One week after the events at the end of DITF, Sookie spends a day outside, meets some relatives, and has an interesting conversation with her Great-Grandfather and, later that night, with Eric. She comes to realize a few things, about herself.


**Author's Notes: So, this is one of my first official forays into the world of SVM fanfiction. Be gentle. The following fic is my take of what happened after Dead In The Family. I liked the book, but it left so many questions and they bugged me, so I created this to answer the questions. Everything stated in this fic is my opinion, hopes, and desires for the series. There is an Eric/Sookie lemon at the end, so if you aren't into lemons, just skip it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or the characters. That delight belongs to Charlaine Harris. **

**Day of Understanding**

I covered a yawn with my free hand as I walked out into the mid-morning light, cup of coffee in my other hand. I had woken up just a bit ago, feeling a bit blue. After tugging on a pair of pair of shorts, I had stumbled into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. My brain refused to function until it got that first hit of delicious caffeine. Since I was feeling blue, and it was my day off, I decided to start it off right, with a cup of coffee sitting in my favorite chair on the front porch.

It was only ten in the morning, but it was spring here in Northern Louisiana, and it was already in the eighties. It would hit the nineties before the day was over. I was glad I had taken the time to bundle my long blonde hair up in a messy bun before coming out. After just a few minutes out in the humidity I could feel sweat bead my brow. But there was a nice little breeze picking up so it wasn't so bad.

As I sipped my coffee, I looked around my yard, thinking back to what had happened here just a week ago. After leaving the Pack meeting, where we, well I, had found the culprits responsible for burying a dead body in my woods, I had felt Eric misery and pain. Jason and I had found him, and Pam, injured after Alexei had lost his mind and gone on a rampage. Michele, Jason's girlfriend, had called him, let him know that Alexei and Eric's maker Appius Livius Ocella (talk about a mouthful) had come by the house and she sent them to my house.

Eric and I had arrived to see Alexei attacking two fairies, Ocella injured on the ground. The fairies, to my surprise, had been Claude, my cousin, and a fairy male named Colman, the father of Claudine's child. Claudine who had died, pregnant, in the Fae War. He wanted me dead. Apparently he had come by that night to get me or something, and Claude tried to get him off my property, but had been too late when Alexei showed up. I know that Colman died, by Uncle Dermot's dagger, and Eric feeding, and Claude had been injured, but I was grateful that Alexei had toyed with them, because it had given us time to get there and stop it. I had stopped Alexei with the silver chain once used on Vampire Bill what seemed like ages ago, and Eric had staked him. Eric had staked the boy vampire who had been his brother.

Then, before I could ask Ocella to kill Victor Madden for Eric, or stake the ancient vampire myself, Colman had tried to attack me. I haven't told Eric, and I'm not sure if he figured it out himself, but Appius Livius Ocella, who had tormented Eric with his arrival and scared the beejus out of me, had saved my life that night. He told me through the bond Eric and I had shared, that he could touch, to move, and he took the fairy blade, unable to get out of the away, in the chest. He died and Eric had feed voraciously on Colman.

Claude and I had broken the spell on Dermot, a spell placed by my Great-Grandfather Niall, with a kiss. How simple, how easy, how...fairy. When I realized that it had been Niall who had placed the spell on Dermot that had twisted his mind, I could hardly believe it. I knew that Niall was ruthless when he had to be, but to spell his own son? Did he do it before or after Dermot had helped kill my parents? It makes me shudder now just thinking about it.

But that's what happened. Eric left, high on fairy blood, and I crawled into bed with Dermot and Claude, passing out and having one of the best nights since the Fae War. And here I am now, a week later, with no clue as to what is going on. Claude and Dermot had left me, to go and live in the house that Claude had shared with his sisters over in Monroe. Apparently, he didn't need me anymore now that he had a half fairy. Though, he had left me an envelope stuff with two hundred dollars worth of twenties, and a short, clipped note expressing his thanks for letting him stay there, even though he did it to protect me. That Claude. I was glad that they were gone. While Dermot might not be crazy anymore, the knowledge that he was involved with the murder of my parents just unnerved me. I could forgive him if he was under the spell when it happened, but not if he wasn't.

I sighed and tucked my feet up under me as I settled in my chair to watch the breeze blow through the grass. It was getting long, I should get dressed and put on my sneakers and drag out the old lawnmower and mow. I know that Jason wouldn't be out here to do it. But, as much as it needed to be done, I just didn't have the drive or energy to do so. Screw it, screw it all. I deserved a break. Then, with a roll of my eyes, I finished off my coffee and got up and went back inside. I put the mug in the sink and headed to my room. I changed shorts and put on my bikini top, socks, and sneakers. If I was going to work on my lawn, I was going to work on my tan as well. Two birds, one stone.

It took some effort to wrestle the lawnmower out of the shed, but I did it. Yes, I know I needed a break, but, lazing around wouldn't make myself feel better. Just because I was feeling shitty was no reason to neglect this wonderful home of mine. Gran would be so disappointed in me if I just ignored my responsibilities because I was in a snit. I checked to make sure it had the required grass and got started on mowing the front yard. It was hard and sweaty work and after thirty minutes, I was ready for a break. I was almost completely healed from my injuries in the Fae War, but doing this much strenuous work made my leg muscles ache.

I headed inside and fixed a big glass of sweet tea and headed back out. While sipping my tea, I moved my lounge chair and small table out of the way so that I could mow that area. For no reason whatsoever, as I headed back to the mower, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I froze and reached out with my mind without hesitation. There, at the end of the woods that lined my yard, I felt three fuzzy spots. Fuzzy like a fairy feels to my mind. Heart in my throat, I turned slowly, wishing I had carried the old trowel with me. I thought that with Dermot healed and living with Claude, I would be safe, but I could be wrong.

My eyes widened when I saw who was looking back at me. Three men stared steadily at me. One of them looked like my brother Jason, down to his build, blonde hair, and blue eyes. The only difference was that his face was aged and weary and his hair was long and loose. Next to him was a six foot tall man with long black hair and soft brown eyes. I knew them, it was my Uncle Dermot and Cousin Claude. But it was the man who stood in between them that caught my attention, a man who I honestly thought I'd never see before.

Long blonde hair was pulled back at the sides of his head, most likely to keep it out of his eyes, which were a soft, light blue. His face, which I once thought as timeless, was so much more aged since I last saw him, a month before he closed the portals between our worlds. He carried himself as if some great weight pressed down on his shoulders. As they started towards me, I realized that Great-Grandfather Niall used the cane, which I once thought he carried just for show, for what it was really for, an aid for walking. They drew even with me and we stood there, staring at each other. The human and the fairy.

I gulped and looked at Niall. "I thought the portals were closed." I really couldn't think of anything else to say, other than why are you here? But that was just on the edge of rudeness and Gran raised me better than that.

He inclined his head. "They are, but I am the only remaining Prince. I can open them if I wish too."

I had to hold back the snort of disbelief at his arrogance. Instead I just nodded. "Oh. Would you like something to drink? I got some fresh sweet tea."

My, my wasn't I just being polite.

Niall shook his head. "No, thank you. We just stopped to say good-bye."

"Good-bye?" I repeated, looking at Claude and Dermot.

Dermot had a peaceful expression on his face and he spoke softly, his voice so much different from Jason's though they looked so much alike. "Yes, we are returning to Fae. I shall be at peace."

"Claude?" I said, turning his name into a question.

Claude looked at me, for the first time really looking at me and not through me or down at me as if I was a bug to be squashed. "I am returning with Grandfather and Dermot. I...I do not belong here Sookie, though I do like the human world. I can not remain here, the last of my kind, it is too...painful."

I nodded slowly, understanding him. It was the excuse he had given me when he asked to live with me. Even being just an eighth fairy had helped him. Fairies, it seemed, needed contact with other fairies to truly thrive. Though most fairies would never live in the human world, Claude had, with his two sisters, Claudine and Claudette, though Claudette had died sometime ago. Without Claudine, Claude had been lost, as if he had been set adrift in the sea on a raft with no paddles. I felt so bad for him, because his sister had died in my defense, though we had made our peace with each other over that already.

"I am sorry to see you go. I will miss you." Even as I said it, I knew that I really meant it. Claude, who I had never really gotten along with, risked his life to move in with me in an attempt to protect me from Colman. I saw a new side of him with my cousin Hunter, and I knew that he wasn't just this cold aloof person, that he had feelings and a heart, just that he preferred to keep himself closed up. There was an ache in my throat as I gazed up at him. "Really, I will miss you."

"I shall miss you too, Cousin." he said, and that was that. I really didn't expect more than that, I was shocked to hear him admit that he would miss me as well.

Dermot stepped forward and hugged me, then kissed me on the forehead. "I hope that one day, perhaps further into the future, that I will be able to get to know you better niece. I-" He paused, unsure of how to put what he felt into words.

I smiled gently at him and patted his hand. "It's alright, Uncle, I understand. I want you to be happy and safe, and perhaps the Fae world is better for you than the human world."

Dermot nodded and stepped back. Claude replaced him and hugged me as well. Another shock for the day, Claude actually hugging me. I hugged him back, clung to him actually. He was my last connection to Claudine, who I had truly liked and loved. I sniffed and pulled back quickly before I embarrassed him. As Dermot had done, Claude leaned in and hugged and kissed me, whispering in my ear. "Claudine would be so proud of you, little Sookie."

I stared after him, wondering just what he had meant by that as he stepped back. Together he and Dermot faded back into the woods, probably going to the portal I knew was there. It was just me and Niall now, and I had no idea what do or say to my great grandfather.

I was so mad at him, madder than I felt I had a right to be. It felt like everything that had happened to me in the recent months could be laid at his feet. Not the vampire take over by Nevada, but the Fae War, my capture and torture at the hands of Neave and Lochlan, the death of Claudine, her unborn child, Tray Dawson, Clancy, possibly my parents, and hell, if I wanted to be a bitch about it, I could even blame him for Crystal, Jason's dead wife's, death and her baby, my unborn niece or nephew. It had been Neave and Lochlan who had crucified her, even if it had been Mel Hart that had attacked her first. I was mad because after all the death caused because he believed that fairies and humans could co-exist he went and changed his mind, closing the portals. Claudine had died for nothing. Nothing. She never would have been in danger if Niall hadn't made himself known to me. My Grandfather Fintan had protected me better by hiding the knowledge of me away, but Niall? For all his claims of wanting to protect me, had almost literally shoved me in the line of danger, because it had been his enemies that came after me.

I had so much I wanted to yell at him over, so much anger that I just wanted to spew at him. But I held myself back. One because my Gran taught me to respect my elders, even if they made a huge clusterfuck out of things. Thank you military movies. And two, because I had this feeling that Niall knew how I felt, how I truly felt. It was there in his eyes, the deep, unrelenting regret that refused to fade away. It was there in the air of weariness that surrounded him. He knew he had screwed up and it wouldn't do either of us good for me to vent on him, no matter how relieving it would have felt for me.

"Great-Grandfather," I said, knowing my voice was soft and just slightly accusing. I couldn't help myself. He had closed off the portals for good, he had said, but now he was back, just because he could. As much as I loved him because he was my family, I felt it was a abuse of his power and it did not make me respect him. "Thank you for having the FBI called off me. I appreciate it a great deal."

For that alone I would love him forever. I don't think I could have managed knowing that the FBI wanted me because of my gift, my telepathy. I woke up sometimes from nightmares, not of my torture, but of being forced to go into the minds of sick and twisted people, to find out information for the government. I think, deep down, that being forced into something like that by my own government scared me more than the real monsters did, and I had seen some really scary monsters over the years. But Niall had used money from selling the companies he had owned to bribe people into pulling the FBI off my trail, even though Special Agent Lattesta still had it in for me. Not that I helped matters when he has showed up here the morning I had Hunter and I went after him and scared the shit out of him by dipping into his mind. Oh well, that's a bridge to cross when it affected me directly.

Niall gave me a weary smile. "You are welcome, blood of my blood. I thought that, after causing you so much pain, that it was the least I could do."

"Yes, well," I said, trailing off. I really didn't know what to say to that. If he thought that having the FBI off my case would make up for all the pain and the death that I had suffered and seen since meeting him, he was wrong. Yes, I loved him for protecting me like that, and yes I appreciated it, but honestly, I probably could have handled it myself, if given the chance. It did not in any way make up for my pain and the deaths of the ones I had cared for. I wisely kept my mouth shut. If I said that it didn't make up for that, I would hurt his feelings.

"Sookie, I only came here so that Claude and my son could say good-bye. I know that other fairies have remained in this world and while I do not think that they will bother you, I shouldn't stay long, just in case. They are angry at me for closing the portals, and I do not want their anger to reflect on you...again." Niall went on to say. I stayed silent and just listened. Great the chance that more psychotic fairies out for my blood. Thrilling.

I nodded, choosing not to mention the newest threat on my life thanks to him. There was a question I wanted answered. "Great-Grandfather, how exactly did Claude and I break your hold on Dermot? Surely it wasn't as easy as just a kiss?"

He smiled at me then, his face looking as it once had, instead of what it had become now. "No, problems being solve with something as simple as a kiss is just something from human fairy tells. It was not just the kiss that did it. It was your belief in Dermot, that he was truly not a threat and your belief in family, yours and Claude's, that broke my spell."

I frown at him. "I can't believe you would put a spell on your own son."

He had the grace to blush and look away. "Things are different in Fae, you must understand, and things, then, were bad. I felt he was a threat. I did what I thought was best to protect my people."

"Instead, you drove your own son insane and made me believe that he wanted me dead. How is that any better? Did he kill my parents before or after you put the spell on him?" I snapped, crossing my arms under my chest.

Niall shook his head slowly, but I could see the surprise on his face at my question. "One day, when you are older, you will understand. Please, do not judge me on something you have no notion of. It isn't becoming of a young lady."

_"Neither is treating your own son like trash."_ I thought but did not voice out loud. I let that drop, not wanting to argue with him. But I couldn't help pushing the question about my parents. "And my parents?"

Niall gave me such a look of sadness and regret that I hated myself for asking. "After the spell. I am sorry Sookie, truly I am. When he defied me, I spelled him. I did not think that he would be able to fight through it enough to go to Breandan. I was wrong and it cost you your parents."

I gulped hard, fighting the tears. I looked at him and saw an old man, fairy or not. An old man who regretted the many mistakes he had made and the pain it caused. It was so hard to look at him now and blame him, but I knew when he was gone and I had processed all I had learned, I would blame him. I might even hate him. But I also knew that I'd forgive him, just as I forgave Jason, it would just take time. A lot of time. I said nothing but stared at him, fighting not to let the tears that threatened fall.

He looked around, saw what I had been doing and frowned. "Your brother should be helping you, this isn't right."

Well, let me tell you, that put my back up. This was my house, Gran left it to me, dammit, and it's care and upkeep were my problem, not Jason's. My tears disappeared in a flash and replaced with simmering anger and indignation. I stuck my chin out, an action that Eric said was me being more stubborn than usual. He was right.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Great-Grandfather, but this is my home, not Jason's. I am more than capable of handling what needs to be done around here without a man's help. I've done just fine so far and I figure I'll do just fine in the future. Beside, Jason has his own life and his own problems to deal with." I said tightly, glaring at him.

Niall seemed to realize that he made a misstep because he offered me a half bow. "I meant no offense, Sookie. I am sorry."

I sighed. "It is alright, I realize that things are different in the Fae world. But this is not the Fae world, so I'll just have to manage on my own." I took a breath and voiced another question. "Claude said that because of my contact with my fairy kin, my own fairy blood is more, well active? What can I expect from it?"

Niall looked thoughtful and actually took the time to think about my question. "Well, I wouldn't expect any drastic changes, like being able to do fairy magic. I think that your exposure to fairies will make your own fairy blood more appealing to the supernatural. That your presence will be more calming and rejuvenating to vampires. Those creatures of Fae, the ones that did not cross back over when I closed the portals, may be drawn to you. Sprites and brownies, like that. Your telepathy may get stronger, but that is about it."

"Sprites? Like the water ones that killed my parents?" I asked with a trembling voice.

He shook his head. "No, I think not. Water sprites are rare and all are in Fae. The good kind, like earth sprites. They will be a boon, because their presence will keep your gardens blooming and in good health. If a brownie were show up, do not be frightened. They are gentle creatures and will make your home theirs and keep house, so to speak for, you. Most of human lore about brownies are true, so you can look that up if you want to know more."

I nodded slowly. I could see the benefits of having creatures around that actually helped me rather than tried to harm me. In fact, it sounded down right pleasant when I thought about it.

He stepped forward and hugged me. I hugged him back. He kissed me on my forehead, just as Dermot and Claude had done, and I felt a sting there, as if some kind of power transferred. I blinked up at him and he smiled.

"I will see you, far into the future, I think, my great-grandchild. Know that I love you and will think of you fondly." Then he leaned close and whispered into my ear, too soft for the sharp fairy hearing of Claude and Dermot to pick up. "Know, also, that your cousin's child, the one called Hunter, will be safe from all supernatural kind, until he is able to protect himself properly. This is my last gift to you."

Then, without giving me time to say anything, he disappeared into the woods. I felt a pressure, as if Coke was straining to get out of a pop bottle after being shook, then it eased away and I knew they were gone for good. Niall's words still echoed in my mind. Hunter, sweet, adorable, and smart Hunter, who I worried over, would be safe. The world was not easy for a five year old telepath and if Niall was to be believed, then he would safe from everything that plagued me until I could teach him not to repeat my mistakes. But it did worry me that Niall knew about him and I could only assume that Claude told him about Hunter.

Despite everything that had happened to me, or maybe because of it, I spent more than one night wishing that I had never met Bill Compton, that Hadley hadn't gone and run her mouth to Sophie-Anne. But then I would think of Eric, and the special times we had together, I would think of my friends among Were-panthers, the Weres, and Sam, and I would realized that just because somethings were bad, it did not mean there were some good with it. Yes a lot of bad stuff had happened to me, but would I had been really happy with the life I had before, boring and uneventful, never experiencing sex because it was too hard to manage with a normal human, thanks to my telepathy, being known as Crazy Sookie. I don't think I would have, even if Gran hadn't died. I had been missing too much and despite the danger, my world had opened up and I was better for it, I think.

I blinked back tears that had filled my eyes at their leaving and went back to my work. Niall's visit had given me a lot to think about. Primarily the new threat of fairies coming after me. Hopefully he had not stayed long enough for his presence to make me a target. As fond as I was of fairies, I was down right sick of them trying to kill me. Colman had been the last straw and I was kinda glad he was dead. It might make me a bad person, but I had no say in Claudine protecting and dying for me and it just wasn't right that he took out his pain on me. I was innocent. I never asked to be involved in fairy politics.

The sun was high in the sky, making it's slow descent by the time I finished mowing the front yard. I didn't feel like starting on the back yard, so I put the mower up and got out the gardening tools and tended to the floor beds in the front of the house. After I finished that, I fixed a grilled chicken salad for my grumbling stomach and took it outside, sunning myself as I ate. With the exception of my fairy relatives visiting, it had been a quiet day and I loved that. I had too many exciting days in my life and I treasured the ones that were quiet like this.

As the sun started to set, I thought of my vampire lover. I had not seen or heard from Eric since the night his maker gone to his final death. It worried me because I had not heard from Pam either. The only way I knew that things were alright was the bond. I felt Eric's grief, which had returned after the effects of the fairy blood he had consumed wore off. But I did not feel the pain I thought would be there if Pam had died. But it worried me that he had not come to me in seven days, or that he had not tried to contact me.

Two days after the pack meeting, Alcide had contacted me to let me know that the ones responsible for the dead body in my woods had been taken care of. He also, in a roundabout way, let me know that he knew of the events that had transpired after I left the pack meeting, and Eric was fine. That was all I knew of my Viking lover.

It was saddening to think that he did not want to see me. I know that he had been scared that I was going to kill Appius, but I hadn't. That was on Colman, who Eric had killed. No, I had thought about killing Appius, but I had decided that he could have done us some good, if he would have been willing to kill Victor Madden. Why, oh why, hadn't Eric come to me. His absence made me doubt all the feelings I thought he had for me, and that I had for him.

I sighed and looked up at the setting sun. It would be completely down in about an hour. I was surprised at how long I had spent sunbathing and I was lucky I had not burned. It's amazing how time flies when your mind is occupied. I rose from my chair and walked around my house, making mental notes of what repairs were needed. Thanks to the money that Claudine had left me I could afford to have things fixed without worrying about going broke. That was a relief. I completed my day in the light by watering the flowers.

The dark came, and the security lights came on. I was struck by how fake the vibrant flowers that bloomed in my yard looked under the artificial light. As I rolled up the hose, I felt something bloom in my chest. Eric. He was awake. He was coming to me.

Excitement swamped me. I felt better than I had in days. My lover was coming to me. I wanted to rush in and change my clothes. To put on something nice and primp for him. But I held myself back. He had ignored me for a week and I wasn't just going to jump back into his arms. I wouldn't degrade myself like that. Instead I settled on the porch swing and waited. I could feel him drawing closer but I didn't know if he was flying or driving.

The crunch on my gravel answered my question as Eric's red Corvette, top down, pulled into view. Every fiber of my being demanded that I jump up and run to him as he parked in front of the porch, but I stubbornly stayed where I was. Eric got out of the Corvette and drool pooled in my mouth. He wore tight jeans that did nothing to hide that fabulous ass of his. I had a sneaky feeling he wore them for that purpose, knowing how much I loved his ass. In regard to the muggy night, he wore a black tank top. His blonde hair hung free and blew back in the night breeze. His body showed no signs of the injuries he had received before.

I steeled myself and rose from my seat and stood on the porch, hands on my hips. "Well, finally decided to remember me?"

Eric stopped at the foot of the porch steps and stared up at me in surprise at my tone. "How could I forget you, my lover?"

I almost turned into a puddle at the sound of his voice and the way it wrapped around me. The bond between us was relaxed and I was already comfortable in his presence. If I didn't keep the upper hand in this discussion, we'd just end up in bed and nothing would get done. Not that it was a bad thing, I wanted nothing more than to go to bed with Eric and lose myself in his touch. But first, we had to talk.

I sniffed and stepped back as he climbed the steps to stand next to me. "It's been seven days."

"I can count." he said reaching out to toy with a lock of my hair.

I brushed his hand aside. "I know you can. I'm just wondering why it has taken you seven days to come see me."

Eric frowned. "I had business to take care of. Questions needed to be answered about the death of Appius Livius Ocella and Alexei." He gave a shrug of his shoulders. "I came to you as soon as I was able."

"Did you not once think of picking up this nifty invention they call a telephone. I hear they even have cell phones these days." I commented dryly.

Eric arched a brow in amusement. "Are you upset because I did not call you, my lover? Did you sit beside your phone, waiting with bated breath, for my call?"

When he put it like that, he made me sound like a lovesick school girl. I hated the fact that he was right. I had waited for his call, growing more disappointed each night he did not call. I glared at him and lied. "No, I did not, Mister Smartypants. But I was worried."

"You knew I was fine, from the bond." He said as if it made perfect sense.

"That is no excuse." I growled, resisting the urge to stamp my foot like a child. "Eric, it is not that hard to find five minutes to call me and let me know that you and Pam were alright. Or to have Pam call me and let me know."

"You hate it when I make my, what is that charming word you use? Flunkies? Oh yes, you hate it when I make my flunkies contact you for me." he drawled slowly, tracing a finger down my cheek.

I trembled and it took every ounce of my willpower not to throw myself into my arms. Sometimes this Viking of mine can be so frustrating. He really thought that I would be satisfied knowing that he was okay just through our bond. "I do, but Eric, I was worried."

"You should not worry about me." he said softly, dipping his head down to kiss me.

I pulled back and put a hand up against his chest. "But I do. I can't help myself. It's a pesky human thing. I'm going to worry about my boyfriend when he doesn't bother to call me for seven days or to come and see me."

I turned on my heel and stomped inside the house. I needed to put some distance between us. Eric followed me, just like I knew he would. I knew that he didn't understand this whole human concept of dating, but dammit, I was tired of having my human feelings bruised because a vampire couldn't just try and understand. I went into the kitchen and pulled a True Blood out of the fridge. Twisting off the top, I popped it into the microwave to warm it up for him. I really just wanted to throw it in his face, to show him what I thought of his total disregard to my feelings, but I restrained myself. Giving it a quick shake I handed it to him before I started fixing my own dinner.

He sipped it and watched me, like a eagle watches it's prey. I waited for him to speak as I fixed myself a sandwich. Just when I was getting annoyed by his silence, he put the True Blood down and walked over to me. I felt him behind me and when I turned, I was trapped between him and the cabinet. I gave him a furious look. "I'm not amused, Eric."

"Let me test my understanding, my lover. You are angry at me because I did not call you, or allow Pam to call you, to assure you of my health and safety?"

"Yes." I replied tightly. I let out a breath in a huff. "I'm tired of my feelings being treated like nothing. You expect me to just understand when you cut off all communications with me, but I don't. I understand that it's vampire politics that keeps you from me, but I do not understand why you can't just call or text me occasionally to let me know you are fine. I'm human, Eric, human. That means I worry and wonder. Did you ever stop and think of how it might make me feel when you just stop calling me? That maybe, just maybe, I'd think that you've lost interest in me?"

_"Like Bill...like Quinn..."_ I thought silently but did not say out loud. I may be mad, but I wasn't stupid and throwing my exes in his face was just about as stupid as it comes.

"My lover." he said tenderly, making my heart melt, "Surely you know that I will never lose interest in you."

"No, I don't." I wailed and pushed at him to make him give me some space. "I'm human. I have all those human thoughts like insecurity and doubts. With humans, when the guy ignores the girl, it usually means he's lost interest. Eric, you know the kind of relationships I've been in. You know my dating history. Can you stand there and say that given my past that I don't have reason to doubt?"

He stepped back and sighed, not the reaction I had been expecting from him at the delicate mention of my exes. He gave me a look I've seen on his face before. Exasperation. "Sookie, I am tired of having Bill and Quinn thrown in my face. I'm tired of being compared to them. What must I do to make you understand that I am not like them? That I won't just leave you with no reason like they did?"

I frowned, feeling a slice of pain from the bond. I had hurt him. I didn't realize, until he voiced it, how much time and effort I put into comparing him to my exes, how much I expected him to just hurt me because I'd been hurt before.

I knew it was stupid and I was sure that Eric would never hurt me like that. He had always been there for me. He had never let me down, even before he was my lover. He had always protected me, had always told me the truth, even if it was shaded a bit. Out of all the men in my life, he had always been the constant one. I bit my lip and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. It's just...dammit Eric, this is still new to me." I said with a sign, picking at the bread of my sandwich. "I'm not used to having such a honest relationship."

His face softened. I know that no one would ever believe how tender and loving that the Sheriff of Area 5 could be, but I've seen it and I've experienced it. I knew that when he was with me that Eric got a break from that dangerous maze of vampire politics. He could be whatever he wanted with me. I also knew that he came out here tonight because he needed a break and I was making it hard on him. I hated myself for that. I hated that I hurt him but I couldn't let it go because I had been hurt too.

I looked at him. "I care for you, but Eric, I can't keep doing this. Before this, you were kept away by your maker, and I can understand that, sorta. But this week? Other than explaining things and taking care of the after, I just don't see why you couldn't call me, unless you just forgot. I need the reassurance, more than just the bond, that you are okay. That Pam is okay. I need to know, I need to hear it."

"I have wronged you. I see this now." Eric said, moving back close to me. When he wrapped his arms around me, I leaned into them. "I am sorry, my lover. I did what I did to protect you. Victor was in Shreveport and I did not want you around him."

I shuddered. Victor was such a problem and I was tired of him interfering with my relationship. I forced myself to relax in Eric's arms. "I can understand that. If you had let me know what was going on, I'd have been okay. Eric, I understand that your duties as sheriff come first, and I have no problem with that. I knew what I was getting into with this relationship. I came into it with open eyes. But, I want to know the reasons why you do things. I want to be involved with the decision making as far as it concerns us. That is all I ask."

His arms tightened around me and I felt him kiss the top of my head. "I will try harder, my lover."

"Okay." I said, drawing in a deep breath, rubbing my nose against his chest. I felt his gracious plenty go hard and press against my stomach, and I felt a tingle of excitement go through me. But I pulled away and gave him an arched look. "Oh no, none of that until you tell me what's been going on this last week."

Eric groaned and buried his hand in my hair, forcing my head back so I was staring up at him. "You are a temptress."

"Mhm, tell me, Eric."

He sighed and released me. I giggled and picked up my sandwich. As I ate, he finished his True Blood and told me what had happened with Victor. I gave a snort of annoyance when he told me that Victor didn't quite believe his tale of how Alexei went insane and how Appius died.

"Of course he didn't. He just wants you in trouble." I said tartly as Eric finished.

"Yes, I believe so. However, nothing can be done against me, as Alexei and I shared a maker, and I can not make retribution for his death with the maker dead as well. As I had no hand in the death of Appius, they can not hold it against me." he said with a shrug.

I growled. "Damn that Colman for killing Appius. He would have killed Victor, if we had asked it of him? To pay us back for all the damage Alexei did?"

Eric looked thoughtful. "I'm not entirely sure. He might have. Of course, he would have promised to do anything to prevent you from killing him."

I flushed and looked away. Eric knew as well as I did that I thought about killing Appius when he laid there helpless in my yard. I knew that Eric had not wanted me to kill his maker, but I would have done it, to save us both. "Well no use fretting over it now."

Eric laughed. "I am not fretting, my lover, as you charmingly put it. I am relieved that Appius is dead, because I am finally free of the pull of my maker. But I am also glad that you were not the one to do it."

I looked at Eric and put my empty plate down. I moved into his arms and laid my head on his chest. As I often did, I strained to hear the heart that did not beat. "He saved me, you know." It came out in a whisper, but Eric's keen hearing heard it.

"Appius?" he said the name like a question.

"Yes." I confirmed. "When Colman attacked. It was him that warned me, not your shout. I thought that you were yelling at me to not kill him. He told me, through the bond, to move. I would have died if he did not."

Eric fell silent and I just let him hold me as he digested that news. When he finally spoke, his voice was so void of emotion that I looked up at him. "I did not know. Perhaps that was his last gift to me, saving my bonded."

His face was as blank as his voice. But through the bond I felt his confusion at his maker's last act before final death. I felt his surge of affection for the creature that had turned him. It scared me, that deep, unyielding affection, especially when I knew that Eric did not like his maker. I sighed. Vampires were so confusing. Bill's maker Lorena had him tied up and tortured, taking delight in his suffering, but he still grieved deeply for her death. Well, I didn't grieve, for either of them and I was glad that both Lorena and Appius were dead. There I went again, being a bad Christian.

Eric must have felt my own disgust with myself, because the next thing I knew he was picking me up, his hands firm on my thighs and sitting me on the counter. He spread my legs and stepped through them. I rested my hands on his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist as excitement zinged through me.

"My lover, do not worry about the past. What has happened, happened. All that matters now is our future." he said, his lips just an inch from mine.

I nodded, unable to pull my gaze away from his blue eyes. I knew I should tell him of Niall's visit. I knew he had scented fairy, but he had said nothing. He probably figured that Claude and Dermot had just stopped for a visit. But, I knew if I told him, then we would spend hours talking about it and I did not want to talk. I was tired of talking. I had said what I wanted to say. We had settled our unfinished business and that was that. I did not want to open a new can of worms. I wanted to kiss, lick, bite, and suck my Viking Vampire now.

I know he felt my lust but I knew if I did not at least warn him of other stuff we had to talk about, he'd be mad later at me for keeping it a secret. Relationship were all about compromises. I put a finger on his lips before he could kiss me. "Later, after, I have something I need to share with you. But not right now."

"Is it important?" he asked, hands gripping my hips.

I could tell that he was getting impatient. So was I. I nodded slowly. "I think it could be." Before he could say anything, I scooted closer to the edge of the counter and pulled him against me, so his hardness was pressed against my core. "But," I went on, giving him a sultry look, "not as important as this. Take me to bed, Eric. Love me as only you can."

I didn't need to ask him twice. With speed only a vampire can manage, he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, laying me out on the bed. I watched as he stripped off his shirt and jeans. He'd gone commando and my eyes fell instantly to his groin. I licked my lips in anticipation and he laughed as he crawled into bed with me.

I fell back against my pillow and smiled at him. "Kiss me."

"You are demanding tonight, my lover." he commented as he brushed his lips against my jawline, then my right cheek, up to my nose, my left cheek, then that side of my jawline.

I made an impatient noise as he kissed every inch of my face but my lips. "I have reason to be. Seven days is too long to go without your touch, Eric."

"My touch?" he asked lightly with a smile, the fingers of his left hand coming up to caress my throat as he nibbled on my earlobe. "Just my touch."

I keened in the back of my throat as his fingers traveled down to lightly brush across my hardening nipples. "All of you. Eric..."

Before I could whimper and beg, he kissed me and I saw stars. You have never been kissed until you've been kissed my a thousand year old former viking. He knew what he was doing. His lips were urgent against mine and I squirmed against his body when I felt his skin against mine. I still had my clothes on and it frustrated me. I dug my nails into his back as he levered himself over me and arched against him.

"Eric.." I panted, "I want you."

"Where do you want me?" he murmured against my throat as he kissed his way down.

I opened my mouth to answer but it came out in a gasp as his mouth closed around my nipple through my shirt and bra. I pressed against him, my hands going to his head and my fingers tangled in his hair. Even as he switched attention to my other breast, I felt his cool hand travel up my thighs. I shivered and whimpered as he removed his hand from my thigh. I watched with heavy eyes as he inched my shirt up over my stomach and pressed kisses into my flesh.

I loved it when he was in these kind of moods. We'd probably make love again, and it would be hard and frantic. But for now, he'd be tender and gentle, letting me know with every soft touch and caress that he valued me, treasured me. I've never felt more like a woman in love than I have when he made love to me like this.

Lifting my upper body off the bed, I helped him remove my shirt. I leaned against him, placing small kisses along the line of his shoulders as he unsnapped my bra and nudged the straps down my arms. My body fell back when it was removed and I sighed with pleasure when his mouth closed around my bare breast. I felt the scrape of his fang and it made me tremble. He wouldn't bite, not yet, but the knowledge that he could excited me even more.

As Eric sucked and nibbled my breasts, his hands were busy undoing my shorts and pulling them off. I sucked in a breath as with one pull he tore the delicate lace panties from me. Well there went another pair. I knew that tomorrow, when I woke up there would be a package waiting for me on my porch with two new pairs, so I didn't care. I really didn't care when his nimble fingers stroked across my nub.

The jolt of pleasure from that touch had me moaning and arching off the bed, pushing my breasts into his face. He let out a low growl and rolled over on top of me. He held himself above me, his blue eyes intense as they met mine.

"Eric..." I breathed.

Eric's lips crushed mine in a frantic and urgent kiss. I responded to it in the only way I knew how. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, bringing my hot and wet center against his hard length. We moaned together at that touch. Arching my hips, I invited him into me, but he pulled away. I pouted until he began to kiss and lick his way down my body.

When he came to the juncture at my thighs, he gazed up the length of my body and licked his lips. My body tightened in anticipation. With one smooth move, he parted my legs and buried his face between my thighs. As I thrashed on the bed, hands in his hair, he licked, sucked and probed with his tongue, driving me insane. One finger slipped inside of me as his tongue laved my nub and I groaned, feeling the muscles in my lower regions tightened.

He seemed to sense I was close to a climax, because a second, then a third finger joined the first, moving in sure strokes. I felt him shift and turn his head. At the same time his fingers brushed over that sensitive spot inside of me, he bit into my thigh. My upper body came up off the bed as I screamed his name. Pleasure swamped my body until every nerve in my body tingled. As wave after wave rushed over me, I fell back onto the bed panting. Eric, my blood staining his lips, grinned at me and he gave another flick of his fingers against my G-spot. I gasped and clenched my eyes shut as he did it again and again, until I screaming his name.

When I opened my eyes, he was holding himself over me, poised to thrust into me. He waited until I met his eyes to slowly push himself into me. I moaned and grabbed his shoulders, nails biting into his flesh. Once he was fully sheathed in my body, he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back, my tongue dancing over his lower lip until he parted them. I brushed my tongue over his fangs delicately, knowing that with too much pressure, I would cut myself. He groaned and began to move within me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and lifted my hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. Our bodies moved together with ease and the knowledge that this was something we both enjoyed together. The only sounds in the room were our soft pants and moans, the gasp of our names as we drove each other to that delicious edge of orgasm.

I kissed my way down his jaw, to this throat. I licked his earlobe before turning my attention to nipping and licking my way down his throat. His growls excited me and made me writhe against him. Suddenly he sat up on his knees, pulling me with him.

"Eric...oh god." I moaned against his shoulder as he pushed deeper into me. He knew how much I loved this position, his hands on my ass and moving me up and down on his length. I clung to him as my body moved over his, the angle allowing a deeper penetration. It was his strength that kept me moving because I was literally limp with pleasure. I came, my muscles clamping around his length and I bit into his shoulder. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to have him groan loudly in his native language.

As my orgasm came to a slow, rippling end, he pressed me back into the bed. His movements were fast and hard now, and I just hung on for the ride as I felt another orgasm build. When he pulled back, his hands on my hips to hold me steady, I saw his blue eyes burning brightly, his fangs down. Knowing what he wanted, I turned my head, brushing my hair out of the way.

I spoke, my words coming out in small gasps as I rode the pleasure he gave me. "My lover, my Viking, my Eric. Bite me. Please, please, bite me. Now."

With a guttural growl, he pumped his hips, shoving himself deep into me as he leaned down and sank his teeth into my throat. The sensation of his fangs sinking into me at the same time as his penis sent me flying over the edge again. I screamed his name, my body bucking against his as I struggled to get closer to him. I raked my nails down his back as I bit his shoulder again, this time drawing the smallest amount of blood. The scent of my blood and his, combined with the smell of sex in the air, was enough for Eric. He cried out my name as he climaxed, the shuddering of his body against mine enough to make me go again. I loved how my name sounded when he had his orgasm.

Tears of pleasure trickled out of my eyes as I whimpered against his shoulder, the pleasure almost too much to handle. I was breathing hard, my breasts heaving against his chest. With me still wrapped around him, Eric turned us so that we were laying on our sides, his length still deep inside me. I whimpered a little as the movement set off a mini orgasm.

I felt one of his hands at my lower back, rubbing gently. His free hand stroked my hair as I regained my breath and sense of being. Sex with Eric is always amazing. It is always like an outer body experience and tonight was no different. I tilted my head back just enough to see him and gave him a slow, lazy smile. I brushed a lock of his hair out of his eyes as I stared at him, his eyes lazy with pleasure.

It was as if the sun bloomed in my chest. I realized something then, something that I had hovered over for so long. I loved Eric. I've always known that I've loved parts of him. I loved how he was when it was just us and he wasn't the big bad sheriff of Area Five. I loved how he was willing to fight for me, to protect me. He might not die for me, but he'd kill for me, because he knew, and I knew, that it would keep me alive longer than dying for me would. He had once said that he hated having feelings, but he had them for me. He had tied us together with the blood and Felipe de Castro bond, to protect me from Andre, then he made it official with the knife to protect me from Victor. I loved him. All of him. Even the parts that I didn't like. I loved Eric. I could have sent him away many times, and he would have went, protesting but he would have gone. But I didn't, because I loved him.

"Eric," I whispered and traced his jawline with a finger, "I love you."

His blue eyes were piercing as he stared at me. I'm sure he was trying to remember if I'd said that to him before. I know I've said it before, but I'm not sure if I've ever said it directly to him. I thought back, trying to remember. I couldn't recall, but seeing that look on his face, the way his eyes held mine, I realized that it didn't matter, because I had said it then.

"Sookie." he said gently, tenderly, as he pulled back.

I shook my head and snuggled closer to him. "Don't, you don't have to say it. I know. I think I've always know. Just hold me Eric."

He did. He drew the blanket up over us and held me against him. I rested my head on his chest, for the first time not listening for the heartbeat that was missing. I've come to realize a lot of things over the last day. The most important thing was that I had found love, I knew what it was and it was time to stop running scared from it. I had my Viking and it didn't matter if he was dead or alive, busy or not, all that mattered was that I had him.

**Author's Notes: And there you have it. I wrote this in one night, I'm kinda proud of that. So, first SVM story, first time writing in first person, and first lemon written in years. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
